


strawberry

by hanabi5



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkward Kissing, Awkwardness, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Inexperience, not really sexual but that was the tag available so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabi5/pseuds/hanabi5
Summary: ritsuka is worried about kissing, and mafuyu offers to teach him.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 12
Kudos: 155





	strawberry

**Author's Note:**

> its a little bit short but i hope you like it ♥︎ ٩(´˘`๑)ɞ

Ritsuka couldn’t say he still hadn’t had his first kiss.

No, not at all. Especially not after he grabbed Mafuyu by the shirt on his own will and pressed their lips together in an impulsive, yet not regretted act.

He couldn’t say he still hadn’t had his first kiss, that was a fact. So why did he still feel so damn nervous when he thought about kissing his boyfriend?

Truth be told, the two of them had only ever shared a few chaste kisses. A simple peck on the lips was enough to turn Ritsuka into a stuttering mess, so how could they possibly go any further like that?

Mafuyu said it was cute, and not even once tried going any further than that. He wanted to respected Ritsuka’s space; the initiative to try something new wouldn’t come from him.

But yet, Ritsuka wanted to try it. I mean, it seemed good. He couldn’t quite understand how something like that would be so pleasurable, but people wouldn’t do it if it wasn’t. And besides that, he wanted to get more intimate with his boyfriend.

They weren’t in kindergarten anymore, he would think. Come on, a peck? What was him, a five years old? What was holding him back?

...Fear. What if he’s not good enough? What if he does something wrong? What if Mafuyu hates it? What if... what if he’s not as good as...

No, stop it. Don’t go into there. He didn’t doubt for a second that what Mafuyu felt for him was true and incomparable. 

Yet, the other worries seemed quite plausible.

And so, the boy was currently rambling alone in Mafuyu’s bedroom, as he anxiously waited for the redhead to come back with the beverages he said he’d go grab.

“Uenoyama-kun, there was only one can of soda, do you want it? It's strawberry flavored.” Mafuyu entered the room, finally interrupting Ritsuka’s thoughts.

“What? Oh, I can just have some water, I don’t mind.” 

Mafuyu nodded slightly and sat next to him, handing him the glass of water as he took a sip of his cola. “Is something the matter? You look tense.”

Ritsuka immediately blushed. “No, nothing’s wrong! I’m fine, really!” He lied, but at that point Mafuyu already knew how to read him like an open book.

“No, you’re not. You always make that face when you’re worried about something.” 

“I... I do?” Ritsuka asked, receiving a nod from his boyfriend. 

“You can tell me what’s wrong or whatever you’re thinking.” Mafuyu reassured him, smiling sweetly. 

Ritsuka sighed. “Well, I was thinking about... um, you know... k-kissing.”

Mafuyu seemed a little surprised, but remained calm. “Okay... so, do you want to do it?”

“I mean, I do, but... that’s the problem!” He swallowed down his embarrassment. “We’ve k-kissed a few times, but there was no... you know...” he raised his head and checked on the other boy, who seemed clueless, and so he closed his eyes before finishing his sentence. “ _tongue._ Every time we do it, it’s just so fast, and... I still have no experience on how to kiss properly, so...”

Mafuyu couldn’t help but laugh a little. So that was all? He thought it was something way more serious.

“H-Hey, don’t laugh!” Uenoyama blushed even harder. 

Mafuyu sighed compassionately. “Uenoyama-kun, I told you we can go on your pace. Really, you don’t need to worry about it. I’m fine with kissing you however it makes you more comfortable.”

“B-But I want to kiss you properly, Mafuyu!” Ritsuka complained. “I really do. I’m just worried I’ll do something wrong, or you might not like it, or...”

“Uenoyama-kun.” The redhead called, lifting his chin delicately so that his boyfriend would look at him. “I’ll like anything that comes from you. And if you’re really that worried about messing something up, I can teach you. There’s actually no wrong way to do it, so.. you’ll just learn naturally as we do it. Okay?”

Ritsuka gulped. He nodded slowly.

“Do you want to try it now? It’s okay if you don’t.”

“N-No, I want to...!”

Mafuyu smiled. “Okay, then close your eyes.”

Ritsuka obeyed.

His heart felt like it wanted to come out of his chest. Trembling, he grabbed Mafuyu’s hands just before he felt his boyfriend’s lips being pressed into his.

 _Oh shit, it’s happening, oh shit oh shit oh shit._ Okay, he had to move his mouth, right? That’s how kisses are supposed to be...?

He realized his lips were alone again for a split second before he felt Mafuyu kiss him tender-fully again, but this time, their mouths parted slightly.

It was weird to explain. If he had to put it into words, it felt like the boy’s lips were kind of hugging his lower lip. Not the most amazing sensation in the world, but it wasn’t bad either, far from it.

Ritsuka hesitantly moved his mouth, trying to synchronize his movements with the other boy. Mafuyu was such a good kisser that it almost made him frustrated. His kiss was sweet and precise, contrasting with Ritsuka’s messy and abrupt non existent pattern.

Little by little, he got the hang of it. He relaxed a little more; he realized it was more about feeling it, not thinking. 

And oh, he did feel it. 

It felt like heaven.

He used to think kissing was overestimated. Well, not anymore. If he could choose, he could pretty much spend the entire rest of his life kissing Mafuyu. It felt simply splendid.

He realized, with surprise, that their tongues had intertwined at some point, he just couldn’t tell exactly when. _Just when he thought it couldn’t get better._

Four minutes passed before Mafuyu pulled away, gasping for air. Ritsuka almost complained, but contained himself both because of his pride and because he also needed some breathing.

“Wow, you really got into it... See, I told you you would be perfect.” The redhead said, still panting a little.

If it was possible for Ritsuka to blush any harder, he would have. Mafuyu laughed again, finding it extremely cute.

“What do you think? Did you like it?” Mafuyu asked. 

A few seconds of silence passed before Ritsuka answered. “...You taste like strawberry. And... strawberry is my favorite. Can I taste it again?”

Well, that caught Mafuyu out of guard. “Sure, come have seconds.”

**Author's Note:**

> not to be dramatic or something but i would literally die for them


End file.
